


No One But I.. Can’t I Have You?

by Bliss_ful



Series: ✨Purely Sapnap✨ [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst??, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Possessive Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Unhealthy Relationships, teehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: If I can’t have you no one can have anything.★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Implied Quackity/Karl/Sapnap
Series: ✨Purely Sapnap✨ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097138
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	No One But I.. Can’t I Have You?

The person clung to him. It clung and clung until he wanted to choke and gag and spit and cough, to violently rip either it or his limbs off to separate their bodies. But he couldn’t. He found himself wanting their touch. He found himself aching late at night to go see them, to visit them, to touch to kiss to hug to speak to them. He told them nothing. He preferred staying silent about his feelings. 

He watched the other find people better, and he put on a mask. A mask of happiness. Of cunning glee. It was similar to his physical mask in an eerie manner, the smirk cleanly drawn from one side to the other. The eyes bloodshot and a tearful and hollow face hidden under it, not saying a word. 

He watched the other fall in love with two people, both much better than him. He watched the other make friends and pets and joke around with other people. He didn’t like that. He was aware he was possessive, but until now he didn’t know how much. Until what he deemed ‘his’ was stolen from him. Not even stolen, the other had left willingly. Even if the other hadn’t been aware of his feelings he’d left him. He’d felt him behind. He couldn’t have that. 

He tricked the other back. The other came back to him, begging forgiveness. He gave it. He granted the other with what he wanted, someone to finally trust. He’s gotten unfortunately distracted soon after, unknowingly leaving the other with a feeling of betrayal and distrust for him.

When he returned the other seemed quieter. Docile. He didn’t like that either. The other was supposed to be loud, annoying at times but endearing. The other refused to speak to him, staying silent around almost everyone from what he’d been told. He’d shifted to destruction to try and calm his wrath, urging to destroy in place of his unrequited love.

He destroyed and he broke. He manipulated and he lied, he broke bonds and created distrust. When his former ‘lover’ begged him to stop, begging him and saying he’d do anything he spared him no glance of pity, afraid he’d fall in love all over again and ruin everything he worked for. Ecen if his heart practically beat out of his chest at the offer, aching and longing for the other. Silly heart. He listened to his head and got rid of the other quickly. He ruined everything, and he felt no regrets. Even if it wasn’t all gone now soon enough it would be.

_**If Dream couldn’t have Sapnap then no one could have anything.** _

**Author's Note:**

> C: teehee
> 
> Sorry there’s not much Sapnap angst here but I mean it’s thereeeee


End file.
